Aunque No Sea Conmigo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Eren se da cuenta que ha perdido por completo a Mikasa cuando ella le dice que está por casarse. "Espero que seas muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo" AU. ONE SHOT.


Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

-¿Q…Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Eren en shock.

-Voy a casarme…- le repitió Mikasa.

Ambos se encontraban en una cafetería, ocupando una mesa junto a la ventana, con dos tazas de café sin tocar sobre la mesa, la noche había caído en la ciudad pintándose de tenues luces por fuera.

-Es una broma, ¿no?- dijo el castaño, incrédulo ante la noticia.

-No lo es, por eso es que te cité aquí, para pedirte que asistas, después de todo eres como mi hermano…- terminó la frase, recalcando con un poco más de fuerza la última palabra.

-Mikasa… ¡yo no quiero ser tu hermano!, yo…te quiero- decía él, tomándole su mano.

-Eren- dijo, liberándose de agarre. – También te quiero, pero sólo como alguien de mi familia, ¿no eras tú quien siempre había querido eso?- preguntó con ironía.

-¡Eso fue en el pasado!, estaba confundido… quería engañarme diciendo que solo te quería como a una hermana, pero la verdad es que siempre he sentido algo más por ti- insistió, teniendo la intensión de persuadirla completamente de su decisión.

Mikasa se quedó observándolo en silencio por un momento, en muchas ocasiones había anhelado que este momento llegara, que el amor de su vida le dijera que la amaba tanto como ella, pero eso había sido hace tiempo, ahora las cosas eran totalmente distintas, ella amaba a otra persona y había decidido casarse.

-Lo siento… pero yo amo a alguien más- respondió la azabache con tranquilidad, los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por Eren se habían marchitado como toda flor que no recibe agua.

Una puñalada en el corazón trajo a Eren al mundo real, se había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo mucho que Mikasa lo amó, los papeles de alguna manera se habían invertido.

-P…Pero- trató de decir.

-Escucha…- le interrumpió la chica. – Durante mucho tiempo te amé, pero después de ver tantas veces tu rechazo me cansé Eren, solo me estaba hiriendo a mí misma en el intento por perseguir algo que no era más que un sueño, supe que solo era un sueño en cuanto comenzaste a andar con Annie y me hiciste a un lado, me desmoroné y ni siquiera te enteraste de ello, Armin siempre me estuvo apoyando en aquellos días difíciles y fue gracias a él que conocí a alguien especial, la persona con la que voy a casarme- decía ella, con total tranquilidad, su rostro no reflejaba dolor sino una gran paz y alegría, cosa contraria a Eren que con cada palabra se desmoronaba. – No te guardo rencor, después de todo eres como un hermano para mí y esa experiencia me hizo más fuerte, más consciente de que cuando se ama a una persona no debe doler… o al menos así lo he aprendido a percibir, lamento que Annie solo haya jugado contigo, y más aún, que esa haya sido la forma en que te enteras de mis sentimientos, pero todo pasa por algo, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me acompañes en el día más especial de mi vida, pero si no deseas ir lo entenderé- finalizó, levantándose de la cómoda silla en la que se encontraba ante la mirada perdida de su compañero, después buscó dentro de su bolso de mano algo de dinero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Hasta luego, Eren- se despidió la chica.

El castaño permaneció en silencio y mirando fijo por el lugar en el que Mikasa había partido, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos, una fuerte mezcla de emociones se acumularon en su pecho provocándole dolor, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, impidiéndole liberar todo lo que tenía por dentro.

- _La he perdido… y toda la culpa ha sido mía-_ pensó, bajando la mirada. Tomó un suspiro con dificultad y se levantó de su asiento, dejó algo de dinero bajo la tasa de café y se retiró a su hogar. Caminó cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudo contener las lágrimas así que trataba de ocultarlas con los mechones de su cabello.

Días después…

El gran día había llegado, familia y amigos se habían reunido para celebrar la unión de Mikasa con Levi, el lugar estaba completamente lleno esperando ver la entrada de la novia por las puertas de la iglesia, en el altar se encontraba su prometido, vestido de un elegante traje color negro y a la espera de la que muy pronto sería su esposa. De pronto ella apareció en las puertas de la iglesia, vestida de blanco completamente, en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores, su cabello estaba recogido y adornado por una "corona" de flores, y a su lado llevándola al altar se encontraba Armin, tomando el lugar del fallecido padre de la novia.

-Levi, tu sabes lo que representa ella para mí y para muchos de los que estamos aquí, sólo te pido que la hagas feliz- dijo Armin, al llegar con el novio.

-Lo haré, hoy y todos los días que pase con ella- respondió, con una ligera sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió y le entregó a la novia para que pudieran continuar con la ceremonia, sin embargo, Mikasa miró a todos los que estaban en el lugar, en busca de una persona en específico más él no se encontraba ahí.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Levi, notándola un poco rara.

-No… continuemos- le respondió sonriendo.

La ceremonia continuó con normalidad, desfilando cada uno de los padrinos en cada ocasión que lo ameritaba. En una de las esquinas del lugar se encontraba un chico castaño vestido de traje color gris y con lentes oscuros, observando fijamente a la novia mientras se acercaba el momento que todos esperaban.

-¿Mikasa, aceptas a Levi como tu esposo?-

-Acepto- respondió la mujer.

-Y tú, Levi, ¿Aceptas a Mikasa como tu esposa?-

-Acepto- dijo él.

-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer- finalizó el sacerdote.

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes los recién casados se dieron un beso, algunos lloraban de emoción mientras muchos otros aplaudían a la pareja, en las afueras de la iglesia Eren observaba a la mujer que amaba.

- _Todo el tiempo estuviste ahí conmigo, y a pesar de ello nunca me percaté que sentías lo mismo por mí, como bien me dijiste hace unos días… tuve que cometer el mayor error de mi vida para poder abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía frente a mí, lastimosamente fue demasiado tarde y a pesar que lo intenté… tu corazón ya le pertenecía a él-_ pensaba el castaño, mientras veía como la gente comenzaba a salir del lugar dándole su debido espacio a los novios. – _Espero que seas muy feliz, aunque no sea conmigo… siendo sincero conmigo mismo… no me reconforta en lo absoluto, pero solo me queda continuar hacia adelante y quizás… encuentre a alguien como tú lo lograste-_ fue su último pensamiento antes de cruzar miradas con los novios, Mikasa sonrió ya que su querido "hermano" había asistido después de todo, él solo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a felicitarlos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, siempre he creido que Eren es un baboso por friendzonear a Mikasa y bueno, pensé que algo como esto podía llegar a pasar, (obvio que no con boda y toda la cosa xD) que se fijara en alguien más y lo mandara a la mierda :v este es mi primer Rivamika así que no me aniquilen :'v estaba en plan "veamos, si yo soy Levi y me voy a casar ¿qué pensaría?... emmm, Clorox :v". En fin, gracias por leer! nos vemos en otro fanfic n.n


End file.
